The love of Mischief
by ShadowHunterGirl1100
Summary: Makala Alexander isn't your normal teenage girl, she is a super supernatural with powers beyond belief, When Loki Laufeyson arrives at school as a new kid, she finds herself falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

*** I don't own any of the characters that will be talked about and mentioned in this story they all belong to Marvel. The only one I do own is Makala she is basically me so. R&R. ***

_**MPOV**_

I was at a café about a mile from my house thinking about the fight me and my mother got into about an hour back. She was going on about the guys I date again, saying they were all unfit and bad influences on me. It was kind of true for some of the guys, but not all of them were bad some were overly sweet to me and smothered me in love and kindness and sometimes it got to be to much.

To most guys I'm really attractive I'm not that confident about my looks and body. My hair is black and kind of wavy, it hung just below my should blades. My eyes were a bright green like jades, I had a petite figure but I'm stronger than I look. I'm a supernatural being that if most people knew, they'd run screaming from me. My mom also despised me not for what I am but just me myself, I in her eyes was prettier and smarter than her and she hated competition. She mentally abused me every chance she got, but she shied away from physical abuse after a incident between us.

_**~Flashback~**_

" _Makala it's time for bed!" I was still working on my homework._

" _But mom I'm not done with my home work!" She came storming in and I knew I was in for a lecture._

" _Makala Alexander, how many times have I told you so keep up with you school work, do you want your grade to drop! This is so irresponsible of you! How are you ever going to make it in this world if you can't even finish your own homework! No one will want to hire some one so irresponsible like you!" I began drifting off having heard the over and over again on many different things. My mom caught on that I wasn't paying attention and did something she never did, she reached over and with all her strength slapped me across the face. " Don't you dare ignore me, Makala look at me when I'm talking to you." _

_She hit me again, I began to get really mad at her. She hit me again and something inside me exploded, I hit her back with all my strength and she flew into the window. I gasped and ran over to her, she was unconscious and I began to panic. I called 911 and told them that me mom was hurt. I felt so bad that I was the one that hurt her that I stayed as far from her as I possibly could. That was the last time she hit me._

_**~End Flashback~**_

I was so caught up in my flashback that I didn't notice Natasha sit down next to me till she cleared her throat to get my attention.

" Hey Natasha what's up?" I said after shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

" The sky? Clouds? An Airplane?" she retorted " Nah kidding I just got done doing a mission for fury. Another seducing mission that is, I wonder when he'll stop sending me on these missions." I felt for her, she was going out with Clint but those seducing missions meant basically cheating on him and when she got home she was always upset about it.

"Clint understands Tasha, you know that. He know it's just business and you don't really love these people. You shouldn't feel so bad."

" I know, it just feels wrong." She looked down at her coffee hiding her expression. " How are you and ryan doing?"

" We've been ok, a few ups and downs but he may be the one." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" That's good but I wouldn't settle down for just one man just yet. There may be some else out there that's even better than ryan." I knew she was right, I'm only a junior in high school and every year I've found a even better guy. I knew she was correct that I should keep looking, so I agreed and I sipped my coffee. We talked for a few hours before she was called away again by fury. I wasn't quiet ready to go home but I had to some time, the sooner the better.

I walked home silently praying that my mother was asleep, My prayers were answered she was knocked out on the couch the TV on some lame comedy show. I went straight to my room where I'd spend the next few hours till school the next day. I spent majority of my time in my room to keep away from the raft that was my mothers drunken state. My mom's been an alcoholic for as long as I can remember, that's the main reason my father had left. I never got to see my dad due to my mom, she had forbidden it say he was an unfit father who didn't care about me. I knew that wasn't true because he had explained everything . My cell phone rang, it was ryan so I answered.

" Hey babe what's up."

" Nothing much just missing you." I smiled, he was always sweet.

"I miss you too hun." I replied back in a dead voice.

" What's wrong you don't sound like your self." I sighed, he always helped me out with problems with my mom. He even offered to let me live with him but I wasn't ready for that.

" My mom is drunk again and we go into a huge fight once again." I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

" Do you want me to come over there?" I thought for a minute.

" No, she is asleep and I'm afraid to wake her up. Besides she doesn't really like you remember?"

" Oh yeah, sorry babe wish there was a way I could help." I sighed he was really the best, we talked for a few hours but then I had to go so I could get ready for bed.

I got up at six A.M to avoid my mom and it work, I walked to school on my own like every normal day. I was pack once I got to school, it was also cold outside. The school was pretty a pretty ordinary two story school with a total of 3,450 students from grades 9th- 12th. Me and my friends have gone to this school from the start and we know most of the staff here except for the new teachers and some subs.

" Makala!" Alexandra ran over to me and gave me a big hug, Alexandra is ryan's sister though she doesn't look like it. Her hair was a beautiful auburn color, her eyes a bright green. Her hair hung in ringlets to the middle of her back. And her body made all the guys at school swoon over her. " I heard about the fight with your mom, I'm so sorry that you have to go through that. The offer still stand you can live with us."

" Thanks but I'm not ready to take that step."

" I understand, ryan will be here soon." I nodded and headed to my first class to wait for him since we have the same class together. On the way I bump into a new student.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I helped him pick up his books and when I looked up my heart melted, His eyes were a gorgeous icy blue color and brought out by his striking black hair that hung just above his shoulder. " I'm Makala."

" I'm loki, would you mind helping me im new here and im kinda lost." Inside I was screaming that I had a chance to help this incredibly hot guy out.

" sure where is you first class."

" Mrs. Jackson, Biology." I beamed even brighter inside!

" That's my first class, follow me." He followed me to class and when we got there everyone was staring at us. This wasn't going to be good, especially since one of them was ryan. I sat down silently in my seat next to ryan but he said nothing, just faced forward and completely ignored me. First period passed to slowly, once the bell rang I tried to keep up with ryan.

" Babe what's wrong your ignoring me." I shouted a few feet behind him.

" What's wrong? The fact you walked in with the new guy in school, the fact that you blew me off for him. You were supposed to meet me outside biology so we can have some alone time. No you had to dilly dawdle with the new guy." By the end of his rant he seem to be fuming, he had stopped to look at me for a few second before storming off again. It was embarrassing for him to think that I blew him off to spend time with the new kid, he didn't even give me a chance to explain myself before he stormed off.

The next three classes took forever to pass by, when the bell rang for lunch I all but ran to the cafeteria where Caitlyn my best friend met me at our usual table.

"What happened with you and ryan, I saw him shouting at you after first." She asked when I finally got settled down.

" He is upset because apparently I blew him off to hang with the new kid."

" You mean Loki Laufeyson?" She asked eyes wide like this was the greatest honor.

" Yeah I accidentally bumped into him and he asked me to help him find him his first period which happened to be my class so we walked there together and ryan saw us walk in together and just assumed things." She was shaking by the time I finished talking.

" You mean to tell me you walked to class with one of the hottest guys in the school." Oh god fan girl moment, Caitlyn always did this with every guy she thought was cute and it usually lasted about two weeks before she'd move on to a new guy.

" Yes I did, and come to think of it I think ryan is a bit jealous. You know how I am with a guy who try's to claim his girlfriend and doesn't let her hang with guy friends. I am not property I will not be owned."

" Your right, but he has a point if you guys had planed something you should have stuck to that."

" We didn't plan this, it was a surprise to me that he wanted to do that. We never do that, so of course I wasn't expecting it."

" Oh, well then your right he is jealous about you hanging out with a potential threat in his eyes."

" That isn't going to last long, that don't go with me." I saw ryan walking over to us like everyday, but today he sat next to Caitlyn than next to me. I gave him a dirty look and began my speech. " Ryan, are you jealous that I walked to class with loki?"

" No!" I had a knack for know when someone was lying to me, and I could tell ryan was lying big time.

" Don't lie to me you should know that I'd find out anyway."

" Fine, yes I'm jealous ok, he's just so fit and way better looking than me; besides you're my girl I don't want you hanging with him anymore ok." That did it for me.

" Ryan MaCoy, I will not be told who I can and can not hang out with! I am not your property, I am your girlfriend and you should treat me as so, if you don't like the idea of me hanging out with loki then I guess its over because I can and will hang out with him when ever I like! I will not be one of those girls who do as they are told I am an independent woman and have my right to do what ever I chose. You don't like it then screw off." He looked at me with wide eyes, I wasn't one to tell people off, I'm the quiet type I normally keep to myself but when someone does something I don't like I don't hold back. He recovered a few minutes later.

" If that how you feel then fine its over good bye Makala Alexander." With that he left, Caitlyn was still looking at my with wide eyes.

" What?" She shook her head recovering from her daze.

" That had to be the epicest speech ever."

" Kate, epicest isn't a word."

" It is in my dictionary." I just laughed, the rest of the day passes with weird stares from the guys and stares of approval from the girls. Guess I was the topic of gossip for a while, but I don't care because when school ended ryan was waiting by my car with a expression that had me scared for my life.

_*** Cliffhanger haha hope you enjoyed it, please comment on how it was again I only own Makala, ryan, Alexandra, and Caitlyn, Loki belongs to Marvel. Thanks for reading 3 ***_


	2. Chapter 2

_*** I own only Makala, Caitlyn, Alexandra, and Ryan. Loki belongs to Marvel. R&R love you guys!***_

_**MPOV**_

I could feel my heart pumping in my head, but I had to ignore the inpulse to protect myself. If I hurt him here I would never forgive myself. I just walked up to my car and unlocked the trunk, threw my back-pack inside, then closed it completely ignoring that fact that ryan was staring at me. I walked over to the driver side door, but he threw his hand out to stop me.

" Whatever you want, you arn't going to get. So give up now!" I said as I pushed passed him and unlocked my car. I got in as he grabbed my arm.

" I just want a ride!" I looked at him for a moment then nodded.

" Ok, jump in and be quiet." He did as he was told and got in. I was about a mile away from his house when he told me to pull over because he was feeling sick, so I did and he got out and walked at ten feet from the car. About ten minutes later I began to get worried that something was wrong, so I got out and went over to him. " Ryan are you ok?" He was quiet for a bit so I asked again, still no answer so I reached forward and gently touched his back thats when everything went down hill. He swung at me and knocked me on my feet, then he climbed ontop of me and began ripping my clothes off. He kept raining blows down on my face and soon I blacked out.

When I woke up it was dark and cold, I looked down and noticed that I was naked. Relisation hit when the pain between my legs became known the pain was almost unbearable. I looked around but all I saw was darkness, I got up, the pain already gone, and eyes adjusted, and went to gather my clothes. I put them on and went to my car, I had to report this no matter what, so I drove to the police station. After an hour I finally got home, my mom wasn't there so I headed straight to bed.

When I got to school caitlyn rushed up to me and gave me a huge hug. " I heard what happened last night are you ok?" I hugged her back.

" Yeah I'm fine, a little shaken up but I'm fine." I told her wawlking to my first class, this was one thing I didn't really want to talk about, and caitlyn being able to read me, didn't ask me anymore questions on the subject. Ryan wasn't at school that day and I was kinda greatful for that, I'm not sure I'd be able to handle myself around him. Loki talked with me for a little while, apperently the news about my rape was all over the news and everyone at school knew it.

" Are you sure your ok? It's not good to hide your emotions." I sighed I knew that I should talk about how I'm feeling on the concept but I didn't know who to talk to. " You can trust me that I won't tell a soul about anything you tell me." I really wanted to talk to him about this but I don't think I'm ready just yet to talk about it.

" Nothing against you loki I'm just not ready to talk about it. I guess I'm still in shock over it." He nodded.

" I understand, just know if you ever want to talk about it I'm all ears." He took out a pieace of paper and wrote something down, then he gave it to me. "Here's my number, call me if you wanna talk ok." I nodded and took it, the bell rang then and we had to hurry to my next class. The day passed at normal pace, when I got home my mom was sitting on the couch; I could smell the alcohol coming off her. Great she was drunk, I tryed to go straight to my room but failed.

"Makala, can I have you word with you?" I sighed and entered the living room sitting on a chair across from her.

" What do you need mom, I have tons of homework to do." She sighed and shifted in her seat.

" I heard about the incident last night, what did I tell you about the boys you date. I knew this was going to happen, with the way you flaunt yourself. If you kept to yourself and focused on your studies maybe this wouldn't have happened. What are you going to do if your pregnant because of this?" I was getting pissed that this is what she wanted to talk about.

" Ok, mom you've gone to far! I do not flaunt myself, I am not a slut! Secondly I will not get pregnant because I've been on birthcontrol for three years that shows how much you really know about your own daughter! Thirdly I have striaght A's in school once again that shows exactly how much you know and care about me!" By then end of my rant i was shaking with fury, how could she possibly say that shit about me. I understand now that my mother doesn't care about me as much as she says she does!

" Well I'm sorry for not paying more attention to the minor details about you. I pay more attention to the fact that every month you have a new boyfriend!"

" That isn't true! Me and ryan have been dating for two years!" With that I stormed out and to my room, I ploped down on my bed fuming. I couldn't even do my homework, I was to pissed off to think about anything but the fact that my own mother thinks of me as a slut. That was going to change pretty quickly when I show her the true side of me, maybe then she will respect me more as a person.


	3. Chapter 3

*******Sorry it took me so long to post again but there has been alot of drama going on inmy life but here is chapter three hope you like it!****I own only Makala, Caitlyn, Alexandra, and Ryan. Loki belongs to Marvel. R&R love you guys!***

**MPOV**

My mom seems to think that since I've been through a few boyfriends that I countinuously sleep around but thats not true. I was sitting on the bench outside the park crying when Ifelt the preasence of another being sitting next to me on the bench, I looked up and saw loki there next to me looking worried.

" Are you ok makala?" I tryed to dry my eyes but the tears kept coming. He shifted a little closer to me trying to keep a comfortable distance but wanting to reassure me.

" Yeah, just had another fight with my mom." He looked up from his hands questionly.

"Another?" I nodded

" We fight almost every day I know what your thinking, that I should be used to it then, but this time she has gone way to far." He put a hand ontop of mine and looked at me asking if that was ok with his eyes. I smiled letting him know it was fine.

" I don't think that, you shouldn't have to be used to it."Another tear slipped down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, I could sense deep inside that he wasn't human but I couldn't place it. " What was the fight about, mind me asking?" I shook my head and told him about everything she accused me of doing.

" Thats why I'm so upset today."

" That was wrong of her to say, I've seen you makala your no where near what a slut is." He told me with honesty in his eyes.

" Thanks, I just wish she could see that, no one can change her mind; my mom is an alcoholic, drinks none stop and she is a violent drunk." I don't know why but I felt comfortable with opening up to him, I don't even feel like this around ryan, this could be a problem but one that I choose to ignore.

" Maybe I can help, my father can talk to her if you like he can purswade anyone no matter how stubborn they are."

" I don't know my mother isn't usually one to listen to other people she knows let alone total strangers." He nodded.

" You got a point, was worth a shot anyway." My phone started to ring then, I looked at the caller ID, it was ryan so I excused myself and answered.

" Hey baby, whats up?" I could hear his truck in the background.

" Where are you! I went to the house your mom was gone and so where you." He was freaking out.

" Babe, I'm fine. I'm outside the park my mom was being mean so I left." I heard him sigh in relife.

" Ok I though she hurt you then took you off somewhere where she could bury your body." I giggled, him and his wild imagination. He always though up the worst possible thing in a compromising situations.

" No babe, I'm fine you can put the wild imagination to rest for a little bit." I heard him laugh on the other end of the line. " Hey I'm here with loki talking so can I call you later?"

" Sure love, I love you."

" Love you too." With that we hung up, I turned back to loki and he had a smile on his face. " What?"

" I heard what he said, I think its cute how he cares so much for you to worry that much about you. Is it normal that your mother hurts you?"

" She did once, but there are some things that im not aloud to say so no its not normal."

"Oh, he makes it seem like that thought."

" I know but he's worried that she will do it again, with her being drunk every day thinks are up in the air." He sighed, looking truely worried. " But it's been years since she has done it and she hasn't done it again so i dought she will." His phone beeped then, he took it out, looked at it and jumped up.

" I must go, I'm afraid my father has turn ill; this may well be the last time I see you for a while." he sliped into a weird accent and bowed and kissed my hand, then like that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Please if you guys read this comment so i know how I'm doing I**** own only Makala, Caitlyn, Alexandra, and Ryan. Loki, Thor, and Odin belong to Marvel. R&R love you guys!***

I stood there like an idiot for about two minutes before I realized what I was doing. I gathered my stuff and started home, hoping that my mom wasn't drunk. But I know she would be so I guess I'm screwed. When I got home it was quiet, the place was littered with beer bottles, shot glasses, and other alcoholic beverages. I walked into the living room to find my mom passed out on the floor, I continued to my room knowing she'd snap out of it ones the alcohol was out of her system. When I got to my room, I began on my homework. About ten minutes into my homework my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was ryan, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Makala? Theres tons of cops at your house is everything ok?" I was confused so I went out to my living room to find it crowded with paramedics and officers there in the middle of the floor was a yellow tarp.

"Ms. Alexander?" I nodded."I'm afraid your mother is dead, do you have any idea how it happened?" I was shaking with sobs as I explained my mom's drinking and drug problem.

"Babe?

"Sorry, I was talking to and officer, ryan; my mom is dead."

"Omg, I'm so sorry." I sobbed and fell to my knees. "I'll be right over, just relax." I told him through sobs that I would try and hung up. I sat there for about to minutes before I felt hands on me, I instantly knew it wasn't ryan. I looked up to see loki there looking at me.

"Come with me we don't have much time." I gave him a look but he hassled me up and ushered me out the door.

"But ryan will be here soon." I tried to fight against him but he was to strong.

"You will never get to see ryan again, my apologies." He got me in the car and buckled up then looked at me.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He chuckled and it almost melted me.

"Hardly my dear." With that he sped off, it took about an hour to arrive at where ever he was taking me. When we did arrive it was just a big empty field, he walked me out the the middle of this circle thing and shouted out at the sky.

"I've got the girl, open the gate!" With that a huge storm cloud formed and a bright blue vortex shot out at us and we lifted from the ground. Three minutes later I was on this bridge that looked like a rainbow.

"Omg I've been abducted!" I began to panic but loki just laughed.

"Wrong again my child." I looked up to see a tall guy with blond hair and looked like he belonged with warriors.

"Thor don't harass th girl she is confused."

"Damn straight!" Loki rolled his eyes at me and something in me clicked, Thor was a god who lived on Asgard, loki was his distraught brother and Odin was the king. I was on Asgard between two gods. "Omg." Loki smiled then. " I read about this in a book in school, I have to be dreaming." Loki sighed and pulled me forward.

"Father! I've got her." We came into a room and there sitting on a throne was the king of Asgard. I felt myself begin to shake with fear of what might happen.

"Wow is that really her?" Loki nodded. "Lillianna Makala Rose Alexander." Thor and loki smiled down at me.

"My name is just Makala Rose Alexander."

"Loki, you have not told the child why she was brought here?"

"No father, My apologies." Loki bowed his head, I stood there looking like an imbecile.

"Makala, you must know that you were adopted. I am your biological father." I gasped and then everything went black.

I woke up about an hour or so later in a comfy bed, I sat up and looked around the only person in the room was loki and he had his back to me.

"What happened?" Loki jumped and turned around.

"Your awake. Um you kinda passed out when Odin told you who you really were. Only to be expected there is a lot to take in about it."

"No kidding, this is such a...shock. So what does that make me a goddess?" I smiled at that, this couldn't be that bad.

"Kind of, you'll need a lot of training before your powers come in." I sighed, I hated doing work. But the payout was worth it in the end.

"What kinds of training?"

"Physical strength, Mental strength, Agility, Balance, and most of all how to be a goddess and all the rules there is to Asgard." Loki got up and sat at the end of my bed. "Its a lot when you've grown up on earth then suddenly brought into this, but you'll get the hang of it soon. Your a quick learner."

"When do I start?" Loki chuckled again, and it raised goosebumps on my arms.

"As soon as we can, we want you to get settled first and used to being here before we jump into things. It can be a little much if we did it that way." I nodded. "Everything will be fine sis, I promise." Tears begin to fall down my face as he pulls me into a hug.

"Why was I adopted? Was I not wanted, it wouldn't be the first."

"Not at all, father though if you grew up in the human world no signs would show up and you'd be safe and happy. But you were miserable and you still show signs of being a goddess. We had to act fast before the training window closed and you went out of control."

"Oh." With that I felt better, safer, at home.

** *Hoped you like it Review PLEEEEEASE! :) 3***


End file.
